The building relevant information providing device disclosed in PTL 1 is capable of obtaining information relevant to a building based on the image thereof picked-up by a mobile terminal provided with a camera.
The commercial item information searching system disclosed in PTL 2 searches commercial item information through a network using an image picked-up by a terminal and reproduced and displayed on an image reproducing device, and orders a commercial item on sale based on the acquired commercial item information.